


Dinner Plans

by Kisatsel



Category: Pod Save America (RPF)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisatsel/pseuds/Kisatsel
Summary: Jon walked up to Favs and poked him in the chest. “Do you wanna know how many sexts I sent the two of you this evening?”Prompt:Lovett throws a tantrum and gets shut up (possibly sexually)





	Dinner Plans

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally just porn but also it stops before anyone comes, sorry in advance. written for joshlymanwalkandtalk's EXCELLENT prompt.

“What the fuck do you mean you went to dinner without me?” Jon said. “Today?” He shooed Leo off his lap and scrambled to his feet. “What? No. No! Why? I had a fucking great time eating the leftover postmates at your house, what, you think you’re too good for that?”

He heard a huff of laughter from Tommy, who was hanging up his jacket, and glared daggers at Tommy’s back.

“Lovett,” Favs said placatingly. He was bright-eyed, dressed in a button down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows; he’d been talking to Tommy as they came in together, their heads leaning in close together, before Jon interrupted to loudly announce his presence in the living room. 

“You’d better have a good excuse for this, if you don’t want ‘co-workers who are shitty boyfriends’ to be a topic on this week’s rant wheel. I’ll do it,” Jon insisted, in response to Favs’ raised eyebrow. “They’ll love it. They’ll eat it up. The crowd will _not_ be on your side. Yeah, Favreau, see how that feels for a change.”

“We were making plans,” Tommy said mildly. They weren’t even pretending to feel bad. 

“ _More_ plans without me? That’s your excuse? You think that makes it better?” Jon walked up to Favs and poked him in the chest. “Do you wanna know how many sexts I sent the two of you this evening?”

Favs wrapped a hand gently around Jon’s wrist, still looking amused and not even remotely chagrined, and put an arm around his back to draw him in, until they were close enough that all he could think about was Favs’ mouth, inches from his, curling up in a smile, and how much he wanted to stretch up and bite Favs’ lip. 

“Nine,” Jon said between gritted teeth. “Nine, and I told you I felt like jerking off on your couch and you didn’t reply so I _didn’t_.” 

“We were making plans for what to do with you,” Tommy said from behind him, and then he was there, trapping Jon between them. A hand squeezed Jon’s ass. He couldn't help but lean back against the strong solid warmth of Tommy's chest, wriggle against his roving hands. 

“It was going to be a nice surprise, Lovett,” Favs said chidingly. “Do you want it nice?”

Jon didn’t know anything beyond that he wanted it now. He stood on his toes to kiss Favs, and was pushed back down by Tommy’s hands, firm on his shoulders. Favs laughed, one of the small bright sounds that were always slipping out of his mouth like bubbles rising in champagne. 

“Yeah,” Tommy said, “I think we've already got our answer. Lovett, how about you don't talk unless you have something worth saying?”

“You know, I don't think he needs to talk at all,” Favs said. Jon whined in dissent, grinding his ass back against Tommy and fiddling with the top button of Favs’ shirt. 

Tommy pressed down on his shoulders again, and Jon folded to his knees with a satisfying thud and then grimaced at the pain a second later.

“I'm still mad at you,” he insisted, squirming hastily out of his robe and pulling his t-shirt over his head. 

Tommy nudged the small of Jon’s back with his shoe, cool against his bare skin, and Jon remembered that he wasn’t supposed to talk and flushed. 

“You’re a brat, Lovett,” Tommy said. “You think you’re gonna get to be in the room with the adults when you act like that?” He had his thumbs resting on the back of Jon’s neck, massaging small circles. Jon put his mouth against Favs’ slacks and sucked damply at the shape of his cock. 

“Jesus, Lovett, that’s - those are new,” Favs said. “You wanna suck me off?” 

Jon flicked his eyes up, as if to say, _are you fucking stupid?_

“Yeah,” Favs said, pleased. “Here's what we decided. I’m gonna fuck your mouth, and then we’re gonna go upstairs, and Tommy's gonna put you over his knee and spank you until your ass is red and sore and you’re sorry for all the times you were a pain, till you start acting sweet, and _then_ Tommy’s gonna eat you out and one of is is gonna fuck you.” 

"Me," Tommy said. "Definitely me."

“Oh,” Jon said. He was too lightheaded to hold onto his indignation; it floated somewhere out of reach, until Favs tapped his cheek smartly and blood rushed to his face and it came flooding back to him. “Fuck you,” Jon said; it came out uncertain.

Favs smiled down at him, radiating fondness, and started sliding the slack through to undo his belt. Jon was hot and dizzy, wanted to kiss Favs’ fingers as he fiddled with the buckle, wanted a slap. Favs pushed his pants and boxers down and fisted his dick. 

Tommy's fingers tangled in Jon's curls and he pushed his head down onto Favs' cock. Jon was ready, took it, a slow, sweet slide, surrounded on all sides and held by their hands and voices.

**Author's Note:**

> kiwisatsuma on tumblr if you wanna chat or send prompts!


End file.
